An Unexpected Development
by WhenTheThrushKnocks
Summary: Bilbo has feelings for Thorin but they go unrequited-or do they? I honestly don't know what this is... It's really not very good, there are a couple things that don't make sense, but I was on a long car ride and I was bored ok and also there are probably grammar mistakes sorry about that...


Bilbo didn't know what to make of his feelings for the dwarf king. After the hug, he didn't know if his feelings for Thorin Oakenshield were purely platonic anymore. He did know one thing, though. No matter what he decided about his feelings, he could not burden Thorin with them. He could not hold back the quest.

As their passage through Mirkwood went on, Bilbo became more and more withdrawn, especially towards Thorin. All of the dwarfs noticed, and tried help Bilbo.

"Bilbo, you must tell us what is wrong," said Kili, one night by the fire.

"I'm fine." Said Bilbo.

"You are not fine, and we cannot help you if you do not tell us what ails you." Said Fili.

Bilbo ignored him and turned to lay down to go to sleep.

Sleep was a long time coming that night, but when it came, it was pleasant. Bilbo dreamed he fell asleep with Thorin's arms around him, warm and safe in his embrace.

When Bilbo awoke he was disappointed to find he was alone. _Why wouldn't I be alone? Thorin does not love you, and he never will. He is the king of the dwarfs, for god's sake. He cannot be interested in a fake burglar hobbit._

While Bilbo was still asleep, Fili and Kili went to go talk to their uncle.

"Thorin, I am afraid our burglar may be sick. He has become very withdrawn and will not tell anyone what is wrong." Said Kili.

"I have noticed." Said Thorin. "I will go speak with him."

When Thorin turned his back, Fili and Kili traded smiles.

"Bilbo, you must tell someone what is wrong." Said Thorin, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong." Said Bilbo.

"Look me in the eye and say that," said Thorin.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to help."

"Try me."

"No—no, I won't. I won't distract you from the quest. I won't, and you can't make me."

Thorin looked hurt, but Bilbo didn't change his mind.

"Bilbo, if you decide to tell me, I will listen, I promise." Said Thorin.

As Thorin walked back to camp, he was intercepted by Fili and Kili.

"Any luck?" asked Fili.

"No. He admitted he had a problem, but insisted I would not be able to help. I think it best to leave him alone for a little while." Said Thorin.

They did, and Bilbo remained in the forest just outside of camp, trying to sort out what to do.

A little past nightfall Kili approached him with soup prepared by the group's cook, Bombur. Kili sat down next to him and offered him the soup. They sat and ate in silence for a while before Kili said "Bilbo, if you will tell me what is wrong, I swear on my life I will not tell another soul, and I will do everything in my power to fix whatever ails you."

"No. I cannot hold back the quest." Said Bilbo.

"Please, Bilbo. You have us all worried sick. You are holding back the quest more by not telling us than you would by telling us."

Bilbo turned toward Kili and said "Fine, but if you tell anyone, I swear I will feed you to Azog myself."

Kili smiled and promised, and Bilbo sighed.

"Kili, I believe I have feelings for Thorin Oakenshield."

Kili began chuckling, and Bilbo glared.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you! You dwarfs find everything funny!" exclaimed Bilbo angrily.

"No, Bilbo, I am not laughing at you. You were wrong. Thorin can help you. God knows he'll probably kill me for saying this, but he feels the same for you! He refused to say anything beause he feared the sentiment was unrequited and you would be scared off."

Bilbo smiled and relief flooded his face. However, he was still suspicious. "Kili, if this is your idea of a joke, so help me, I shall—"

"I would not joke about matters as serious as this." Said Kili. "May I go tell Thorin?"

Bilbo nodded, and Kili ran off to find Thorin. He found Thorin at the campfire with the other dwarfs around the fire, and whispered the good news in his ear. The other dwarfs watched as a disbelieving but happy smile spread across Thorin's face. Thorin then went off in search of Bilbo. Kili waited until Thorin was out of earshot and then announced to the group "I believe we have our burglar back!"

The group cheered, but were curious as to what was going on. When asked, Kili simply responded to be patient.

Meanwhile, Thorin found Bilbo and embraced him.

"You stupid, stupid hobbit." He said.

"I could say the same for you" said Bilbo, smiling.

Thorin quieted him with a kiss, and Bilbo melted into him.

When they broke the kiss, they began walking back to camp, Thorin with his arm around Bilbo's waist, and Bilbo leaning up against Thorin. They entered the clearing where camp was, and the dwarfs cheered to see they had their burglar back, and that their burglar and their king both appeared truly happy.

"Thank god!" shouted Fili. "I thought you two were going to dance around each other until we retook Erebor!"

Thorin scowled, but Bilbo wiped the scowl off his face with a kiss.

"Well, what matters is that we have our – my hobbit back," said Thorin, and everyone cheered.


End file.
